Thick as Thieves
by NoDot151
Summary: AH/AU. Mostly Cannon. This isn't your run of the mill love story. This is a story rejoicing in the friendships that help us piece our lives together. This story is about growing up, and coping with what fate throws at you. So come on, give it a read!


**A/N: So this story came to me today, while I was sitting around doing absolutely nothing but nurse myself back to health! It's my first story that I have written a story in YEARS so please bear with me while I shake off a bit of my writer's rust. This story will contain the original Twilight characters, but will not be completely canon couples (although trust me, I do love all of the couples the way that Mrs. Meyer wrote them). This story will not just be a love story, but it will be a story about true friendship, and how those friendships shape our lives. It will also be a story dealing with difficult situations and the growth that comes from them. Anyways, I would love to hear back from you if you take the time to read this! I graciously accept constructive criticism, because you cannot become a better writer without the input of others. If you enjoy the story, please let me know why; If you loathe the story, please let me know why!**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer. If I did I wouldn't be working my butt off at a dead-end job just to pay the bills!

_A Wedding and a Flashback_

BPOV

I found myself lost in a room clouded with hairspray and immersed in chaos. A radio was filling the room with the sound of some twangy country song in which the singer was moaning and groaning about losing his truck, dog, and woman. This definitely was not the right music to go along with the occasion, but it was a welcoming noise that had helped to drown out the craziness that surrounded me.

"Bella, have they given the weather update yet?" a frantic Alice asked, jerking me back to reality.

"Not yet, but I would imagine that it's coming soon." I replied.

Ever since Rosalie had announced that her wedding to Emmett would be an outdoors soirée Alice had become obsessed with the weather. Who could blame her though, after all she had spent the past 3 months doing nothing but plan Rose's dream wedding. Luckily for us, we lived in western Georgia and found ourselves in the midst of a drought-filled summer. Rose's Fourth of July wedding would go off without a hitch, that is if we could ever leave this makeshift dressing room.

I heard Alice's let out a high pitched squeal and turned to see Rose enter the room, followed by her mother, Jenny. I couldn't help but gasp; she looked absolutely stunning. Her gown was strapless, pristine white, with intricate beading beginning at the bodice and winding down until it reached the train. The dress hugged her curves perfectly, and it was as if she was born to wear it. Rose had always been one of the most beautiful girls out there, but today she was a vision of true feminine perfection.

Tears began to well up in my eyes as she smiled and walked over to Alice and I.

"Oh my God, Rose you look perfect!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yea Rose, you look absolutely amazing. Emmett is most likely going to need a bib to keep the drool from ruining his tux!" I told her.

"Aww thanks. I do look damn fine don't I?" Rose giggled as she slowly turned and examined herself in the mirror.

"That's my daughter, always full of herself!" Jenny stated as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Mom don't start crying again. Please, if you start crying it is just going to make me cry too." Rose pleaded.

"That's the last thing we need, the bride crying off her makeup." Alice joked.

"I'm sorry darling, I just can't seem to help myself. This is one of the happiest and saddest days of my life. My pretty little girl is all grown up into a beautiful young woman who is marrying the man of her dreams. I feel like it was just yesterday that you were 11 years old and running around the backyard playing in the sprinklers with Bella. Look at the two of you now…where did the time go?" Jenny replied, choking back her tears.

Rose stood next to me, and we both looked at ourselves in the mirror. Indeed, time really had flown by. It seemed like just yesterday that I was moving to the town of Columbus Georgia with my hair-brained mother and her newly transferred Army boyfriend. Things didn't exactly work out between the two of them, and soon enough my mother and I found ourselves moving into a rundown, yet redeemable house with my mother's friend Jenny and her daughter Rosalie. Rose and I became thick as thieves; she was the older sister I had always wished for. Oh the memories…we had so many fun times, and got into so much harmless mischief together. We had made a pact to always remain close, have no secrets, and most importantly to steer clear of the military men. Growing up, we saw our mothers fall for many a soldier, and then watched as they pieced their hearts back together after their soldiers left them. Our goal was to never let a man effect our lives the way that our mothers had let them.

We did alright for ourselves, took some college classes, worked part time as waitresses, made our rent every month, and avoided all guys involved in the military. By the ages of 19 and 20 we were truly happy. Rose's 21st birthday changed all of that; but luckily it changed it for the better…

_*Flashback*_

My shift at Chili's had ended 45 minutes ago, and I found myself sitting at an empty booth still waiting on Rose to pick me up. I had tried calling her cell phone numerous times, but knowing Rosalie the way I did I figured that it was either lost somewhere or the battery had died.

"So she still isn't here yet?" Alice asked as she sat down across from me.

"Nope. Knowing Rose she is probably still doing her hair or makeup." I answered.

Alice Brandon had entered our lives a little over four months ago, when she first moved to Columbus and began working with us at Chili's. I remembered when I first met her and asked her why she moved to this boring town, she simply replied "I felt like this was where I needed to go." Alice was definitely an interesting character; she was barely 5'1 and was a certifiable pixie. All of her features were dainty, and she tended to remind me of a life sized doll. Alice claimed to be able to predict aspects of the future. While this was enough to give folks a good laugh, it also proved to be a bit unnerving when her visions or whatever she called them came true. Still, Alice was wrong a good deal of the time so she didn't fully rely on her "psychic powers."

Needless to say, Alice instantly attached herself to Rose and I. We didn't mind though; we had hit it off right away. Rose, Alice, and I were the perfect trifecta. Rose was the unbelievably beautiful one, Alice was the quirky, fun one, and I was your average girl next door. All the guys called us a triple threat, but I never was able to consider myself as being in the same league as those two.

"Oh I am willing to bet that there is another reason for her being late." Alice stated in a sing-song voice as she got up to go wait on another table

I watched her for a few minutes, and then noticed Rose's car whipping into the parking lot. I gathered my stuff and dashed out the door.

"Well it sure took you long enough!" I complained as I buckled up my seat belt.

"I'm sorry Bells. I stopped to get gas on the way here and then noticed that I had a flat tire. Lucky for me, this guy was nice enough to help me out!" Rose exclaimed. Her face was radiant, and was completed with a goofy grin.

"Ohhhh a guy huh? So tell me more missy. I see that grin on your face. He must have made quite an impression."

"Boy did he ever leave an impression. His name is Emmett McCarty, he is 23 and just moved here from Tennessee. Bella, the man is absolute perfection. Tall, brown eyes, brown hair, built like a body-builder, he is just flat out sexy." Rose gushed.

"Wow, sounds pretty hot Rose. So why did he move here from Tennessee?" I asked.

"Well he just transferred units…"

"Hold the phone! Are you telling me that he is an Army guy?" I exclaimed.

Rose sheepishly looked down, and then looked at me.

"Yea Bella. He is a sergeant in the Army. But you know what, I don't care. He is different than most of those other guys. "Rose defended.

"Uh sorry to question you on your birthday, but are you out of you freaking mind Rosalie? You just met the man and instantly assume that he's a good guy?"

"Well I know that it might be hard for your un-romantic self to believe, but yes. I knew right off that he was different. I promise you, I am right about this. Besides, you will get to form your own opinion. I invited him to come out with us for my birthday. Oh and don't worry, he's bringing along some friends." Rose replied with a smirk.

"Whatever Rose." I sighed as Rose weaved her way through traffic. Her driving was going to put us in an early grave one of these days.

Ten minutes later we were back home at our apartment. I hurried to the shower, eager to wash the smell of food off of my body. Being a waitress was tough, dirty work, that left me smelling like I had spent the day rolling around in a tub of salsa. After I finished my shower I emerged a different Bella, the Bella who was laid back and hadn't a care in the world. My care-free attitude all but disappeared when I remembered that I was going out with Rose and Alice for Rose's 21st birthday tonight. I had to fight back a groan, because when it came to those two I was never dressed up enough for them. Rose and Alice were all about dolling themselves up and dressing in ways to get them attention, while I was all about maintaining a low profile. Alice called me modest, while the oh so blunt Rosalie often called me a prude. Right on cue, as if she was reading my mind, Rose shouted to me that she had put together my outfit for tonight.

"Oh and since it's my birthday you have NO CHOICE but to wear what I got for you. And NO complaining. This is my night Bella, and I want you to actually enjoy it!"

I held my breath and walked into me room, and saw my outfit laid out on the bed. I slipped on some lacy underwear, and then pulled on the jeans. They were skin tight, and I was instantly uncomfortable.

"No complaining Bella…just grin and bear it." I muttered to myself.

Next came my bra, and the top that Rose had picked out. The top was a sparkly platinum colored, silky halter top, which definitely didn't go well with my bra. Rose entered my room, and let out a laugh when she saw me.

"Silly Bella, you don't wear a bra with that top." Rose stated as she began to unhook my bra.

"Rose, I can't not wear a bra, especially with this top. I feel like I'm practically naked!" I exclaimed, as I hugged my braless, barely covered chest.

"Trust me, you are covered and exposed in all the right places girl!" she replied. "Ugh, I wish I could go braless…but something's gotta keep these puppies from running wild!"

Her statement caused us to both burst out in laughter until we heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it, and was greeted by an enthusiastic Alice.

"Oh my God! Bella, you actually look…sexy!" Alice squealed.

"Oh so what are you saying? That I look hideous all other days?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"I uh…no that's not what I meant. You are always beautiful Bella. It's just that tonight you are playing up your awesome features. I mean look at your ass in those jeans. I am totally jealous!" Alice told me. "Now let's get your hair and makeup done."

Alice pulled me into the bathroom and pulled out her makeup bag and got to work. In the next 45 minutes I was transformed from Bella the girl next door to Bella the sex kitten. I stared at myself, amazed at the transformation. Those two were miracle workers, because I was almost as gorgeous as they were!

"Rose, come here quick! Come look at Bella!"Alice shouted. Rose bolted into the bathroom and let out a gasp.

"Wow. Good work Alice. Bella, you look almost as hott as I do!" Rose said, a huge smile on her face.

Rose had on a red dress that looked liked it could have been a shirt. It dipped down to expose her cleavage, and was just long enough to barely cover her behind. She also had on a pair of black leather stiletto boots that went up to her knees. Though it could have come straight from a hooker's wardrobe, Rose managed to look absolutely stunning in it. Alice had on a black and pink lacy corset top, and a pair of jeans that were similar to mine. She was also wearing boots similar to Rose's, but these were lace up boots. Then there was me. My platinum halter top and skin tight jeans were finished off with a pair of silver spike heels that I knew would wind up giving me blisters by the end of the night. We were all absolutely gorgeous; there was no way to deny that fact.

"Well ladies, I do believe it is time that we get headed to the club. After all, this is the only time I will be turning 21!" Rose exclaimed as she ushered us from the bathroom. We piled into Alice's black SUV and then we were off.

"So Rose, tell me all about the guy you met today?" Alice asked as she turned on the radio.

"How did you know I met someone? Oh yea…the psychic thing." Rose laughed. "Don't worry, you will be meeting him soon enough. I invited him to join us tonight!"

"Oh please tell me he is bringing along a few friends!" Alice replied.

"For sure. Ali, he is beyond hott. He is virtually walking sex!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well it sure sounds like Rosie is gonna be getting some for her birthday!" Alice teased.

"Ha, please Alice. I would never sleep with a guy on the first date. Now sex on the second date is a totally different story!" Rose answered as she burst into laughter.

"Oh gosh Rose. Can't you keep it in your pants for at least a week?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Hey, we can't all be as virginal as you Bells!" Rose replied as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that Bella is gonna get swept off her feet real soon Rose. Trust me on that one!" Alice stated matter-of-factly.

"Yea, I highly doubt that Alice. Better luck next time!" I replied.

"Guys, it sucks that you both are still 20. You can't get drunk with me tonight!" Rose whined.

"That just means that we will have all the good black mail stories on your drunken ass!" Alice said with a smirk.

"Oh yea Rose, you will probably be at our mercy after tonight!" I added, teaming up with Alice.

"Whatever. Just remember, turnaround is fair play!" Rose said, with a glimmer in her eye.

We got to the club, and got in without having to pay the cover at the door. The bouncer eyeballed each of us, and whistles were heard from a few random guys. I wasn't use to this kind of attention, but part of me really liked it. Our night was filled with dancing, and Rose drinking. About two hours into the night, Rose's tire changer showed up. She definitely wasn't exaggerating on his size; Emmett was truly a hulk of a man. Much to my surprise, I really liked Emmett. Rose was right; there was something that was different about the guy. Despite his macho appearance, it was easy to see that he was most likely a giant teddy bear. Alice spent the majority of her night with one of the guys that Emmett had brought along whose name was Jasper Whitlock. He was quiet, and seemed very inquisitive and perceptive. The greatest surprise of the night was when I met Emmett's best friend Edward Cullen. He was nowhere near the size that Emmett was, but from what I could see his body was nothing but pure, lean muscles. His deep green eyes seemingly saw deep down into my soul, and at that moment I began to believe in the concept of love at first sight.

The guys were great fun to hang out with that night, and as Alice, Rose, and I got back to the apartment it was easy to see that we were all smitten. Rose said goodbye to Alice, and then went to her room.

"Alice, call me crazy but I am positive that Rose is going to wind up married to Emmett." I said, as the events of the night replayed in my head.

"Oh I fully believe that too. And I am going to marry that Jasper. That southern drawl was enough to make my panties just fall off by themselves." Alice replied.

"Edward was…very nice." I sighed.

"Yes, he was. Oh man. This night is going to change our lives forever you know." Alice told me, with a faraway look in her eyes.

"We shall see won't we Alice. Drive safe ok?"

"Sure thing. I will see you at work."

I shut the door behind Alice, and then darted to Rose's room. I found her lying across her bed with her phone pressed to her ear. When she heard me enter, she quickly told the person she would call them back and hung up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." I said as I plopped down on her bed.

"No you are fine." Rose said quietly.

We laid there in silence, until I heard Rose let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked as I rolled over to look at her.

"Nothing. Everything is absolutely perfect. You may find this crazy, but I promise you that I will be Mrs. McCarty one day. Emmett is my match. I know I just met him, but God I swear I love him already. Did you see how he was at the club? He wasn't overly touchy feely, and he didn't just stare at my ass and tits. He actually looked me in my eyes. Do you know that no guy has ever done that before?"

"Wow. For an Army guy that's a big achievement. I really liked him too Rose. And don't worry; I fully believe that you will marry him one day too!" I admitted.

"Aww thanks Bells. So what about Edward? You guys were practically joined at the hip all night!" Rose said as she nudged my arm.

"Edward is…oh hell…Edward is pretty much perfect too. We are going out on a formal date Friday night!" I replied excitedly.

"Holy shit! You are going on a date with him? I am shocked!" Rose joked.

"Yea, well it doesn't mean anything serious. It's just a date." I replied as a deep blush spread across my face.

I heard a knock on the door and looked at Rose.

"Maybe Alice forgot something?" I suggested.

Rose had a big smile on her face, and shot up from the bed.

"Well, I kinda invited Emmett over. Screw the no sex on the first date thing!" Rose laughed.

"Ooookay then. I am going to my room now. Good night Rose!" I replied as I got up off the bed.

As I shut my bedroom door I heard Emmett's deep voice as he followed Rose into her room.

"So I love that dress on you, but I can't wait to see it on the floor…"

_*End Flashback*_

"Bella, helloooo earth to Bella" Alice's voice jolted me back to reality.

"Oh sorry. I guess I kinda spaced out there." I replied.

"Yea, you definitely zoned out Bells. I bet you didn't catch the weather report like I asked you to." Alice stated.

"Ali, Bells, screw the weather report. Rain or shine I am ready to get out there and marry that man of mine!" Rose exclaimed as she pulled both of us into a hug.

The craziness and chaos in the room turned into a bunch of giddy girls, who were ready to get this wedding started. Renee burst into the room and stated that everything was ready, and then handed Jenny a tissue to wipe her tears with. We made our way out of the church, and then Alice started the procession off. I waited until it was my turn to walk, and then began my way down the aisle. Standing at his place of best man, was my Edward in his formal military dress. He didn't even try to contain his smile as he watched me walk towards him. The wedding guests all stood and turned around as the music began to play, and Rose started her walk down the aisle with her mother by her side. The smile on Rose's face was completely radiant, and I could help but to glance at Emmett. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was gaping open. Words couldn't begin to describe the emotions that were evident in Rose and Emmett's eyes. Rose's mother managed to give her daughter away without bursting into tears, but as she sat down the tears began to freely flow.

As Emmett and Rose said their vows I could feel Edward gazing at me. I looked at him, and when our eyes met I felt a chill go down my back. He mouthed the words "I Do," and then flashed me his 100-watt smile. God how I love this man!

The preacher pronounced Emmett and Rosalie husband and wife, and then shouts and applause broke out when Emmett dipped Rose down for a classic Hollywood kiss. Truly, everything about this day was perfection.

**A/N: Ok, very, very long chapter. I couldn't seem to find a way to break it into 2 chapters though. Next chapter will contain the wedding reception. **

**Don't worry, there will be more details about Bella and Edward's relationship.**

**Please review. I truly want to know what you all think about this first chapter! That way I will know if I should post a second chapter or not.**


End file.
